Confusões em Família
by Milena-chan
Summary: É uma "cofunsãozinha" de família, é meio sei lá...alguns acham engraçado, alguns acham vingativo, vai saber, foi meu primeiro fic então tá meio amador..hahaha!!! ***COMPLETO***
1. Parte 1

Confusões em Família  
  
Isso se passa antes da fase GT eu acho porque a Bra começa com 12 anos e eu não sei quantos anos ela tem no GT, e tô com preguiça de fazer as contas hehehehe...  
  
Em algum quarto da Corporação:  
  
Aiiiii Trunks me devolve!!!! Seu besta,me dá aqui isso não lhe pertence!  
  
Trunks: Hehehehe, vem pega aqui, venha vc não é forte suficiente para pegar, né???  
  
Bra: Larga mão de ser ridículo, me devolve a MINHA AGENDA!!!  
  
Trunks: Não, não...sua fracote...eu vo lê aqui tudo o q eu tenho direito.  
  
Nesse momento Bra pensa em "sentá" uma porrada no seu irmão.  
  
Trunks: Não adianta vir me bater...pq eu não vou devolver sua agendinha...  
  
Bra: Grrrrrrr, ai seu merda.....eu vo te dá uma porrada!!!  
  
Então Bra vai em direção do seu irmão, quando Trunks desvia dela, e dá um empurrãozinho nela, fazendo ela "voar" e desmontar na parede....  
  
Bra meio atordoada.... grita sem parar...indo de volta em direção ao seu irmão...  
  
- CALA BOCA, mas que merda, só sabem gritar e fazer bagunça....eu tô tentando dormir, será que podem calar a boca, e parar com essa criancice??  
  
Era o Vegeta gritando.  
  
Trunks: Ahh pai, desculpa....não era a minha intenção...  
  
Bra: Paiii, essa piá aí....pega as minhas coisas e não me devolve...  
  
Vegeta: O problema não é meu, não mando vc ficar dando trela para ele ..se vire...  
  
Vegeta sai do quarto.  
  
Num momento de distração, Bra pega sua agenda e volta correndo pro seu quarto e se tranca lá.  
  
Trunks cai na gargalhada...  
  
Trunks: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, como essa guria é boba.  
  
No quarto da Bra:  
  
Bra chorando de raiva: Aiiii ele me pega....ele vai ver.....vou falar com pai, para ver se ele me treina....o Trunks vai ver só....  
  
Nessa altura Bra já tem 12 anos....meio tarde para começar a treinar, mas mesmo assim vai conversar com seu pai, com um pouco de receio, por isso vai falar com sua mãe primeiro. Então Bra vai até a sala....atras de Bulma.  
  
Bra: Mãeenhêeeeeeeeeeeeee.....Pai, vc viu onde tá a mãe????  
  
Vegeta: Sei lá, ela deve ta no laboratório, inventando alguma porcaria... Bra vai até o laboratório..  
  
Bra: Mãe..  
  
Bulma saí de dentro de uma máquina de fazer sorvete, que ela está construindo...  
  
Bulma: Oi filha, o que foi??? Eu tô muito ocupada agora, o que vc quer???  
  
Bra: Mãe, sabe o q é....é que o Trunks só me amola, e ele sempre sai por cima, por ele ser mais forte que eu...e eu resolvi ficar mais forte que ele, e ia pedir pro pai me treinar.... O q vc acha??  
  
Bulma: Olha filha, conversa com pai, faz charminho para ele, numa dessa ele treina vc, mas eu não quero confusão dentro dessa casa, se por acaso vc for treinar...nada de brigas com o Trunks.  
  
Bra com os dedos cruzados na costas: Tudo bem mãe, mas não conta nada pro Trunks, eu quero fazer uma surpresa..  
  
Bra sai do laboratório em direção ao seu pai...  
  
- Paiêêêêeeeee  
  
Vegeta em direção a cozinha: O q foi??? O q vc quer???  
  
Bra: Sabe pai, eu estive pensando...será que vc poderia me treinar??? Sabe como é ficar forte..  
  
Vegeta: O quê??? Tá maluca....eu não treino mulheres..  
  
Bra: Maisss paiiiii, por favor é injusto, me treina vai, prometo ser disciplinada... Vegeta: haahahahaha vc obediente?? É algum tipo de piada???........Não.  
  
Bra com lágrimas nos olhos: PORQUE???  
  
Vegeta dá as costas para ela, e vai para a sala de gravidade treinar.  
  
Bra com expressão de raiva: PORQUE?? TÁ COM MEDO?? TÁ COM MEDO QUE UMA MULHER SUPERE O SEU "FILINHO"??? PQ VC NÃO ME TREINA???  
  
Vegeta olha abismado para sua filha que agora, tinha elevado seu ki de forma surpreendente...mesmo nunca ter treinado, ainda mais para uma mulher...(afinal ela é um sayadin tb)  
  
Vegeta: Tá tá....tá....pare de gritar, eu treino vc...mas com uma condição...  
  
Bra mais calminha: Qual???  
  
Vegeta: NÃO GRITAR MAIS COMIGO DESSE JEITO, SOU SEU PAI PIRRALHA, MAIS RESPEITO COMIGO...  
  
Bra: Tudo bem...pai....  
  
Vegeta: Então tá...vamos já então...  
  
Bra: Eu vou trocar de roupa então...já vou lá....  
  
Bra sai correndo pro trocar de roupa....e lá ela escolhe, uma roupa colorida e esquisita...saiu do quarto parecendo com uma bailarina...  
  
Na sala de gravidade, Vegeta já tava se aquecendo...quando vê Bra entrar...e cair com a cara no chão, pois a gravidade tava fora no normal.  
  
Ele desliga a gravidade e vai ver se ela está bem....  
  
Vegeta: Tá tudo bem aí Bra??? Você não bate antes de entrar, aí é isso o q acontece.  
  
Bra com o nariz sagrando: É pai, tá tudo bem, só meu nariz que tá sangrando... Vegeta dá uma risada de deboche, e fala: Que roupa é essa menina??? Vc quer treinar com isso??  
  
Bra: É sei lá...eu ia saber que roupa pôr??? Coloquei essa de quando eu fazia jazz...  
  
Vegeta pega uma capsula Hoi Poi, e a joga, de lá surge um tipo de guarda roupa e escolhe um uniforme de luta (igual ao dele) mais parecido com o tamanho do da Bra, e dá para ela...  
  
Vegeta: Toma isso...veste, que vai ficar melhor para vc treinar...  
  
Bra sorrindo: Ah tá brigada, pai...  
  
Vegeta: Anda Logo...  
  
Bra se atrapalha muito mas consegue vestir aquela roupa.  
  
Bra: Pronto pai, tô pronta.  
  
Vegeta: Vamos começar então, antes de tudo vamos ver a tua força, me acerta um soco na cara para ver o quão forte vc é...  
  
Bra: mas...  
  
Vegeta: Anda logo...me dá um soco na cara, ou vc não quer treinar???  
  
Bra faz uma cara de má....e acerta um soco na cara de seu pai, com máximo de força dela...  
  
Vegeta olha para cara dela e ri....  
  
Vegeta: Hahahahahahahahahaha, com essa força ai vc quer treinar....???  
  
Bra abaixa a cabeça e diz: é...  
  
Vegeta: bem, então vamos por força nesses bracinhos e perninhas aí. Pegue aqueles pesos, e vamos começar a por força aí....  
  
Bra pegou os pesos e começou a malhar, e conforme os dias iam passando os pesos aumentaram e a força da gravidade também...  
  
Depois de quatro meses (ela é uma sayadin, tem mais facilidade de ficar forte do que os humanos, né?), Bra já estava mais forte, como ela treinou arduamente, ela estava bem mais forte do que antes, então o dia do teste chegou....  
  
Vegeta: Bra venha aqui e me de um soco na cara...  
  
Bra: Tá bem, pai....  
  
Ela cerra os punhos, e dá um soco na cara dele, que faz ele cambalear para trás....  
  
Bra: Ahhh desculpe pai...não maneirei na força....  
  
Vegeta impressionado: Ahh não faz mal, um soquinho desses não vai me atingir...  
  
"Como ela pode ter ficado tão forte assim, essa doeu...aiii".  
  
Vegeta: Tá na hora de começar a aprender a lutar..  
  
Bra com um sorriso no rosto: Certo...  
  
Assim começa o tão esperado treino (escondido do Trunks) da Bra com seu pai, que nesse momento não importa narrar a vcs como foi, pq afinal vcs já sabem como um treinamento é...  
  
Conforme os dias iam passando, Bra se tornava uma menina forte e decidida a dar uma lição no seu irmão. E durante um jantar...  
  
Trunks: Onde é que vc tá passando as tardes hein, Bra?  
  
Bra: não interessa...a você onde eu passo as minhas tardes.  
  
Trunks com ar de deboche: Aiii meu Deus, hehehehe...tá bom então....não precisa falar...  
  
Nessa hora Vegeta olha para Bulma.....e diz: Bulma, pq vc e o Trunks não vão dar uma volta e aproveitam e compram umas roupas para mim ?  
  
Bulma: Ahhh roupas? Vc não é dessas coisas?  
  
Vegeta: é mais agora eu sou, será que dá para vc ir?  
  
Bulma: Tudo bem então, Trunks, vamos comigo?  
  
Trunks com uma cara de bunda: Tenho q ir mesmo...?  
  
Bulma: Tem sim, afinal já é de noite e sua mãe linda, não sabe se defender de ladrões safados. 


	2. Parte 2

Trunks da uma risada e diz: Tudo bem mamãezinha, mas só se vc comprar para mim um jogo de computador novo...  
  
Bra já empolgada: Mãe, então posso comprar uma blusinha linda que eu vi... Vegeta interrompe: Você não vai, você vai ficar em casa...  
  
Bulma: Mas por que???  
  
Vegeta: Por que eu quero...  
  
Bulma: Tá bom filha, eu vo vê uma blusinha bem linda para vc, tchau Vegeta, tchau filha.  
  
Bra: Tchau mãe.....  
  
Depois que eles saíram, Vegeta olha para sua filha e começa:  
  
Porque vc tratou Trunks daquela maneira???  
  
Bra: Vou ser sincera com você pai, ele só me enche o saco, e me bate, ele sempre tá pegando minhas coisas e não me devolve, eu parto para cima dele, e ele sempre leva a melhor, por isso resolvi treinar para poder dar uma lição nele...  
  
Vegeta olha para Bra: É assim que eu gosto, eu vou treinar você, mas não quero essa briga aqui dentro de casa.  
  
Bra sorri (gota): Tudo bem papai!  
  
Então ela sai do seu lugar corre e pula no colo do seu pai, abraça-o e diz: Ahh papai, vc é o mais lindo de todos, te amo.... e dá um beijo no rosto dele...sorri e sai....  
  
Vegeta não diz nada.  
  
Depois da janta, Vegeta levanta e olha a mesa toda bagunçada, cheia de pratos e pensa: "Se eu não arrumar isso a Bulma vai ficar maluca e vai me arrebentar os tímpanos..."  
  
Com muita raiva, por ter que arrumar a sala e a cozinha, ele começa a organizar as coisas...  
  
"Vamos guria levanta, anda, venha...vamos sua pirralha....venha me ataque...ou não é capaz....  
  
Bra: Cala boca,.....grrrrr eu vo te arrebentar....  
  
Vegeta: Então venha....venha....vamos ver o q vc pode me mostrar.  
  
Bra: Não me subestime....eu vou lhe arrancar a cabeça...  
  
Vegeta parte em direção a sua filha, e lhe acerta vários socos e pontapés...  
  
Vegeta: Anda, levanta, sua imbecil, me ataque..  
  
Bra com muita raiva levanta e começa a tentar acertar chutes e socos no seu pai, mas ele defende todos, e parte para cima dela, ela já mais esperta desvia e lhe acerta uma cotovelada nas costas, atirando seu pai na parede...  
  
Vegeta: Muito bom mocinha, tá começando a aprender....  
  
Bra cansada, da uma risadinha.....e parte para cima do seu pai, agora a coisa tá mais equilibrada, e consegue acertar alguns golpes , até que Vegeta se irrita e lhe dá um soco na cara, fazendo com que a Bra caia no chão desmaiada.  
  
Vegeta: Merda, como são fracas.....Bra, Bra, acorde..  
  
Vegeta pega sua filha e leva para o quarto dela, e deixa ela lá pra que se recupere...afinal está no começo do treinamento e ela não tinha tanta experiência...  
  
Vegeta sorri sozinho, e seus pensamentos são interrompidos por Bra...  
  
- Pai...olha só o que eu fiz, um desenho bem bonitinho...se acha que eu ganho o concurso???  
  
Vegeta olha e diz: não me amole...  
  
Bra sai.....desanimada, e volta pro seu quarto refazer seu desenho.  
  
Enquanto isso no shopping...  
  
Bulma e Trunks passeiam pelo shopping, atras de roupas para o Vegeta (misteriosas, pq na verdade ele queria era ficar sozinho com a Bra), uma lembrancinha para Bra, e um jogo para o Trunks.  
  
Trunks olha um loja de jogos, e diz:  
  
Mãe vc se importa se eu for ali, jogar enquanto você passeia pelo shopping... Bulma: Aii Trunks vc me apronta cada uma, hein??? Tá tudo bem, fique aí, enquanto eu vou atras das coisas para seu pai....e sua irmã...  
  
Trunks entra na loja, contente por poder ficar jogando...e Bulma continua sua saga pelo shopping...ela passa por várias lojas, atras de alguma coisa que lhe agradasse, até que ela olha na vitrine, lá tinha uma jaqueta linda, e logo imaginou o Vegeta dentro dela, então ela entra na loja.  
  
Vendedor: O que posso ajudar??  
  
Bulma: Aquela jaqueta ali, na vitrine eu achei ela linda, gostaria de compra-lá... Vendedor: Que pena, ela acabou de ser vendida para aquele homem ali... Era um homem bem forte, bonito, moreno de olhos claros iguais ao da Bulma...(imaginem um cara LINDO) Bulma sente um frio na barriga, afinal ele era lindo...  
  
Bulma se vira para o vendedor e diz: Não tem outra???  
  
Vendedor: Não infelizmente não, aquela era a ultima...  
  
Bulma decide então falar com o TAL homem, ela dirige a ele, e diz:  
  
Será que o senhor não percebe que eu quis comprar a jaqueta antes???  
  
Homem: Não, eu não percebi, e essa jaqueta não vai ficar bem numa mulher tão bonita quanto a você...  
  
Bulma: Não é para mim, é para o meu marido...  
  
Homem: Sinto muito, mas eu vou leva-la.  
  
Bulma se enfeza e vai embora da loja....atras de outra coisa para o Vegeta, mas ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser naquela jaqueta, na verdade não pensava em outra coisa a não ser o Vegeta com aquela jaqueta.  
  
Naquela transe toda, ela sente alguém lhe pegar pela cintura mas não liga então ela vira e dá um abraço bem forte e diz.....ahh....como eu te amo... Bulma: Ahhh, quem é você???  
  
Era o mesmo cara da loja...  
  
Homem: Eu sou Shun...  
  
Bulma: Mas como vc foi me agarrando assim???  
  
Shun: Foi vc que me abraçou e foi logo se declarando...  
  
Bulma: Aii seu besta, que se declarar o que??? Eu tava pensando no meu marido.  
  
Shun: Marido burro, por deixar uma mulher tão linda quanto vc andar assim por aí, tão vulnerável...  
  
Bulma: Eu não tô sozinha, meu filho tá comigo...  
  
Shun: Aonde??? Não tô vendo ninguém aqui....  
  
Bulma: Ele tá numa loja de jogos, não tenho culpa.  
  
Shun: E será que vc aceita uma companhia, para as compras???  
  
Bulma sorri e aceita o convite (também o homem era lindo e simpático como ela não iria aceitar)  
  
Shun: E aí como é seu nome?  
  
Bulma: É Bulma  
  
Shun: Lindo nome...e então?? Seu marido deixa vc sozinha poraí...??  
  
Bulma: Poisé, eu vim comprar umas roupas pra ele, ele vive treinando, ele não gosta muito de sair comigo, na verdade ele não gosta de ver as pessoas...  
  
Shun: Puxa, mas como e que vc é casada com ele?? Vc deve gostar mesmo dele??  
  
Bulma suspira: Na verdade, nem sei....sabe...ultimamente ele me deixa muito de lado, ele tá meio estranho...  
  
Shun: Mas assim não dá pra entender....vc casa com uma pessoa que deixa vc de lado???  
  
Bulma: Não sei explicar essas coisas....mas me fale de você...e aí tem filhos?? É casado???  
  
Shun: É eu tenho um filho....tá com 18 anos agora, ele tá estudando muito, sabe como é faculdade...eu era casado, me separei da minha mulher...  
  
Assim, eles foram fazer "compras" pelo shopping conversando sobre tudo, sobre que ela trabalhava na Corporação, que tinha dois filhos, e Bulma viu como ele era simpático e sentiu um pouco, pelo fato do seu marido ser tão frio, e as vezes até quando estavam sozinhos....e acabou se deixando se levar um pouco pelo novo "amigo" (será mesmo???). Que acabou não comprando nada, e passou muito tempo fora de casa, eram quase meia noite...eles tinham ido para o shopping lá pelas oito...  
  
Bulma: Trunks, Trunks, TRUNKS....  
  
Trunks: Ahh mãe...hehe, desculpe....  
  
Bulma: Vamos, são vinte para meia noite, teu pai vai nos "trucidar" se não chegarmos logo...  
  
Trunks: E aí mãe, o que vc comprou???  
  
Bulma: Nada, não tinha nada de bom..  
  
Trunks: Nada????? Mas pq vc demorou???  
  
Bulma mentindo: É que eu encontrei um amigo de quando eu tinha sua idade, e acabei por conversar com ele, e também não tinha nada de bom....  
  
Enquanto isso na Corporação...  
  
Vegeta: Bra....vc sabe se sua mãe demora tanto assim num shopping???  
  
Bra: É a mãe demora sim, pai, não se preocupe, a mãe daqui apouco tá aqui...  
  
Vegeta : Não tô me preocupando...  
  
Bra se despede do pai, e vai pro seu quarto dormir...  
  
Vegeta vai tomar um banho para ir se deitar afinal a Bulma tá demorando demais...e isso começa a lhe despertar uma certa desconfiança...  
  
Depois de alguns minutos, Bulma e Trunks, chegam em casa, Vegeta e Bra já estão deitados....  
  
Trunks vai direto pro seu quarto usar a Internet, para jogar mais um pouco o seu jogo....  
  
E Bulma vai tomar um banho....para poder ir se deitar...  
  
"Ai meu Deus, o que eu vou dizer pro Vegeta? Ela vai ficar com raiva. Mas que lindo aquele homem, Shun, simpático, tem tudo o q o Vegeta não tem...Aiiii como seria minha vida se eu não tivesse conhecido o Vegeta???.." 


	3. Parte 3

Bulma sorriu ao lembrar da conversa que os dois tiveram, mas logo saiu do banho e foi se deitar...  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, tá acordado???  
  
Vegeta: é claro, se acha que eu ia dormir com vc fora de casa??? Por que demorou?? Comprou alguma coisa???  
  
Bulma: Não, não tinha nada de bom o q eu queria um idiota comprou antes que eu, era uma jaqueta linda, ai ficar...  
  
Vegeta interrompendo: E por que demorou???  
  
Bulma: É que eu encontrei um amigo de quando eu era mais jovem..  
  
Vegeta: Amigo??? Que amigo é esse?? Era o Yamcha??  
  
Bulma: Não vc não o conhece, se chama Shun...  
  
Vegeta: Era um dos seus namorados???  
  
Bulma: Não...era amigo mesmo...  
  
Agora Bulma já tava deitada, e abraçando Vegeta fazendo com que ele ficasse deitado em cima do seu braço....  
  
Vegeta se vira se afastando de Bulma, e logo pega no sono. Bulma já tava cansada dessas atitudes dele, parecia que ele tava voltando a ser como era, não dava mais atenção pra ela.  
  
Desde que a Bra começou a treinar ele modou comigo, talvez um pouco com o Trunks , mas comigo é radical, qual seria o motivo de tanta mudança?  
  
Logo ela se lembra de Shun novamente, será que ela estaria apaixonada por ele? "Aii Bulma, larga mão de ser idiota, vc conheceu ele hj.."  
  
Na manhã seguinte Bra vai para aula, e Vegeta vai cedo para sala treinar, e Bulma vai para o Laboratório. Na hora do Almoço todos estavam na mesa prontos para almoçar menos Trunks, que ainda estava dormindo porque passou a madrugada na Internet.  
  
Bulma: TRUNKS TRUNKS, venha almoçar....  
  
Trunks com a cara enxada: Já vô mãe.....peraí....  
  
Todos estão na mesa almoçando, e Vegeta se levanta e vai tomar um ar lá fora, quando Bulma começa:  
  
Trunks, hoje vc vai sair comigo, para poder aprender alguma coisa sobre a Corporação, porque logo você vai assumir a empresa e não sabe nada.... Trunks: Mas mãe, eu não quero....  
  
Bulma: Não tem essa, vc vai comigo....olha só vc com essa cara enxada, que dormiu demais, onde já se viu isso??? Vai logo se arrumar, que eu tô sem tempo hoje...  
  
A campainha toca e Bulma vai atender...  
  
Trunks sai para se arrumar e dar um jeito na cara dele, qndo Bra sai atrás do pai dela...  
  
Bra: Pai.....quando começamos a treinar???  
  
Vegeta: Logo, só esperar esse almoço....descer...  
  
Bra: Tudo bem....vou estar no meu quarto....  
  
Era o carteiro na porta que tinha vindo entregar uma encomenda.  
  
Carteiro: Senhora, aqui tem uma entrega  
  
Bulma: Entrega?? De quem??  
  
Ela pega o papel assina, e logo abre o pacote, era uma caixa de bombom com um biletinho  
  
"Olá Bulma, tomei a liberdade de te mandar uma caixa de bombom para adoçar a sua vida, espero que isso não te atrapalhe. Gostaria de ve-la novamente, gostei muito de conversar com você, logo farei um visita a sua casa... Shun"  
  
Bulma entra dentro de casa e logo esconde a caixa..  
  
No quarto da Bra..  
  
"Querida agenda, hoje vou treinar com meu papai, e já estou bem mais forte, daqui uns dias vou poder dar uma boa lição no bobo do Trunks"  
  
Anda logo guria, vamos treinar.  
  
Bra:.....já tô indo....  
  
Bulma e Trunks já tinham saído, quando Vegeta e Bra resolveram treinar. Passa algumas horas e Bulma e Trunks estão de volta...e Trunks resolve então ver o q seu pai tá fazendo qndo a campainha toca..  
  
Trunks vai atender a porta e vê que eu homem q está a sua frente...  
  
Trunks: O que deseja???  
  
Homem: Gostaria de falar com a Bulma, ela está??  
  
Trunks: Tá sim, vou chamar entre por favor...  
  
Homem: Ahh sim muito obrigado  
  
Trunks no laboratório: Mãe, tem um homem que gostaria de falar com vc, aí na sala!!  
  
Bulma: Mas que coisa, eu tô ocupada, tenho que terminar essa maquino de sorvete ainda hj, senão teu pai me mata.  
  
Bulma chega então na sala, e se depara com o Shun, ela desconfiava que era ele, o homem que conheceu na noite passada...e Trunks, resolve ir ver o q seu pai tá fazendo....  
  
Bulma com um ar de preocupada: O q vc tá fazendo aqui???  
  
Shun: Vim te ver, queria ver a vida emocionante que vc me contou ontem a noite. Aquele era seu filho??? Muito parecido com vc..  
  
Bulma sorri: Era sim, eu tava no meu laboratório terminando uma maquina, e meu marido está treinando....vc gostaria de ir lá no laboratório enquanto eu termino a maquina...  
  
Shun: Claro, vamos sim...  
  
Trunks se aproxima da sala, e vê seu pai treinando com a Bra  
  
"Será que...??? Não é possível, a Bra treinado??? O q ela tem na cabeça?? Só falta querer participar dos torneios agora...e o meu pai com ela??? Ele me trocou???"  
  
Trunks vai até a porta e entra na sala, e vê Bra acertando vários golpes em seu pai, qndo ela se distrai e olha assustada para Trunks (afinal ela não queria que ele soubesse) Vegeta dá um soco na cara dela, fazendo ela voar...  
  
Vegeta: Fique de olho nos movimentos do seu adversário, se vc perder ele de vista pode ser fatal  
  
Trunks: Então é assim, vc anda treinando escondida de mim, né???  
  
Bra: Não, vc que nunca perguntou...  
  
Trunks: Vc é fraca, mal para de pé...  
  
Bra: Aé venha ver então..  
  
Os dois estavam se preparando para atacar um ao outro quando Vegeta diz: Ë assim mesmo, sayadins agem dessa maneira, não importa se são irmãos, pai e filho, o q seja...  
  
Seria os sentimentos do príncipe voltando, ele queria ver seus filhos brigando...  
  
Trunks sorri maliciosamente e diz: Vamos lutar então...  
  
Bra: Tudo bem então.  
  
Vegeta sorri para ele mesmo, afinal seus filhos estavam despertando dento deles mesmo, esse desejo de lutar ..  
  
Trunks vai pra cima de Bra, acertando váris golpes nela, deixando ela no chão, Bra tá com muita raiva, e vai pra cima do seu irmão, e lhe acerta um soco no estômago, fazendo Trunks ficar sem ar, logo Trunks se transforma em super sayadin e manda uma voadora no rosto da Bra deixando ela no chão desmaiada...  
  
Vegeta ficam apenas olhando seus filhos lutarem, será que ele teve uma recaída?  
  
Trunks volta ao normal, e sai da sala...sem dizer nada, não sabia pq tanto ódio, afinal o q eles tinham de brigas, era briguinhas entre irmãos...não precisava tudo isso, seria ciúmes do seu pai com a Bra?  
  
Trunks vai para seu quarto enfezado pq agora ele tinha ela treinando também, e ele tinha parado um pouco de treinar, e isso estava deixando ele chateado, por meio desses pensamentos, lembrou que tinha combinado de sair com o Goten para encontrar umas garotas, então pega o telefone:  
  
Alô Goten, e aí???? Tudo bem, vamos sair então?  
  
Goten: Claro, te encontro no shopping, as meninas logo estarão por lá...  
  
Trunks: Tudo bem tô indo já então.  
  
Enquanto saia de casa pra se encontrar com Goten, Trunks tava com um certo remorso por bater na Bra, mas ela tb tinha batido nele, e com muita força, mas ela não se tranformava em super sayadin, então não havia necessidade de bater nela com mta força..  
  
Dentro da sala Vegeta esperava Bra acordar...  
  
Bra acorda..  
  
Pai, eu vou parar por hj, quero sair daqui...  
  
Vegeta: Mulheres não levam jeito pra lutas...  
  
Bra: Não tenho culpa que ele é mais forte mas vou continuar a treinar..  
  
Vegeta não diz nada e continua a treinar sozinho...  
  
Já estava anoitecendo quando Bra saiu da sala para se trocar pq ia sair e espairar a cabeça...  
  
Bra fecha a porta e se recolhe para casa, a procura de sua mãe, pois desde da hora do almoço ela não via ela. Então Bra resolve procurar no laboratório, e dá de cara com um homem lindo conversando com sua mãe enquanto ela termina a máquina..  
  
Bra: Oi quem é vc??  
  
Shun: Eu sou Shun, amigo de sua mãe...  
  
Bulma saindo de dentro da máquina: é filha, esse é o amigo de sua mãe, ele tá aqui conversando comigo enquanto em arrumo essa máquina..  
  
Bra: Ahhh tá, é que eu vim procurar vc só para dar um oi, e avisar que daqui apouco já vou sair...  
  
Bulma: Tudo bem filha....  
  
Bra então sai do laboratório...  
  
Bulma: Acho melhor vc ir, daqui a pouco Vegeta sai da sala e vai ver vc aqui...e isso não vai ser bom, por causa do temperamento que ele anda tendo...  
  
Shun: Acho melhor não...pq q ele está aqui.  
  
Vegeta já estava dentro do laboratório, foi ver quem estava lá, pq ele tinha sentindo um ki diferente dos outros q ele já estava acostumado a sentir..  
  
Bulma: Ah Vegeta esse é Shun o amigo q eu falei...  
  
Vegeta olha para o cara, e vira as costas e sai do laboratório sem se importar se eles iam ficar sozinhos novamente...  
  
"O q esse miserável quer com ela??? Ahhhh, maldito...."  
  
Bulma: Shun não ligue pra ele, ele é assim mesmo...  
  
Shun: é deu pra ver....acho melhor eu ir agora....  
  
Numa praça de alimentação de um shopping, estava Bra sentada pensando, se valia mesmo a pena, estar treinando pra bater no seu irmão, se aquilo tudo era necessário...afinal já tinha dado um soco nele pra ele sentir que ela podia machuca-lo, mas ele também tinha batido com muita força nela.  
  
"Não, eu vou continuar treinando pra ficar mais forte, e quando eu estiver lá...penso no que vou fazer com Trunks"  
  
Os dias foram passando e Shun passou a ser visita constante na casa de Bulma, e cada vez iam se tornando mais amigos e Vegeta estava cada vez mais desconfiado e com raiva da Bulma, talvez poderia ser isso o fato dele estar mais distante dela, ele nem sabe porque ele estava com aquele orgulho todo de novo, seria pelo fato do treinamento com a Bra? Ele estava perdendo a mulher para um simples terráqueo inútil, e não tava nem aí...ou estava e não queria admitir? Resolveu fazer alguma coisa...  
  
No laboratório: 


	4. Parte 4

Bulma: Então, mas pq tem vindo aqui???  
  
Shun: Venho aqui te ver, não consigo ficar sem te ver.  
  
Bulma sorri e se aproxima de Shun dando um abraço forte, nunca tinha sentido aquilo, Vegeta era frio, e Yamcha era um retardado...Shun segura o rosto de Bulma dando um beijo bem longo. Bulma para e olha assustado pra ele, fez uma cara de que aquilo não poderia ter acontecido...  
  
Shun disfarça começando a falar novamente: E como vão as coisas entre vc e seu marido?  
  
Bulma: É tá indo pior, agora ele anda treinando mais e mais, e quase não fala comigo direito.... ele anda meio ocupado...  
  
Shun: Mas q cara mais estranho, não dá atenção a linda esposa que ele tem?  
  
Bulma: AHHHHH CHEGA!!! ESCUTA AQUI, NÃO MAIS FALAR NESSE ASSUNTO!!!  
  
Mas no fundo ela tinha concordado com ele, fazia tempo q ele não a abraçava a noite, não fazia cafuné, e nem mesmo a beijava, e isso realmente fazia falta para ela, já passava mais de 4 meses...  
  
Shun: Tudo bem, não falo mais nele, então me desculpe...  
  
Bulma: Assim está melhor...  
  
Shun: Acho q tá tarde vou embora, semana que vem venho te visitar de novo se não se importar..  
  
Bulma: Claro que não...  
  
"Só espero que o Vegeta não me crie problemas...."  
  
Bulma acompanha Shun até a sala, qndo vê Vegeta lá deitado no sofá olhando pro teto. Provavelmente esperando Shun sair.  
  
Vegeta: Quem é esse aí??  
  
Bulma: Esse é o Shun aquele meu amigo que eu te apresentei, vem sempre me visitar...  
  
Shun: Olá prazer...  
  
Vegeta: E passou a vir aqui todo dia....  
  
Shun: É nós criamos um vinculo muito forte um com outro...  
  
Vegeta: Não tô falando com vc...seu imbecil  
  
Bulma: Não precisa tratar ele desse jeito, Vegeta  
  
Vegeta: TRATO COMO EU QUERO  
  
Bulma: MAS NÃO MEU AMIGO  
  
Vegeta: O QUE? EU FALO ASSIM COM QUALQUER UM DOS SEUS AMIGOS E VC NUNCA SE IMPORTOU, E AGORA SÓ PQ EU TRATEI ESSE VERME AÍ, VC TÁ SE IMPORTANDO?? É IMPRESSÃO MINHA OU TÁ ACONTECENDO ALGUMA COISA??  
  
Bulma calmamente fala: Shun me desculpe, está bem??? Outro dia nós conversamos, tá??  
  
Shun: Claro, qualquer coisa me chame...  
  
Vegeta: grrrrr.....maldito...  
  
Bulma acompanha Shun até aporta e de se despede dele...  
  
Bulma: VEGETA O QUE PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO?  
  
Vegeta: QUER DIZER QUE VC ARRUMOU OUTRO?  
  
Bulma: QUE?? ARRUMOU OUTRO??? EU NÃO...ELE É MEU AMIGO E VC NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO DE SAIR DANDO PATADA NAS PESSOAS.  
  
Vegeta: AHHHHHH ENTÃO COM ELE VC SE IMPORTA???  
  
Bulma: EU NÃO TENHO CULPA, VC NÃO TEM DADO Á MINIMA PRA MIM, E AGORA ACHEI ALGUÉM QUE DÁ, VC TEM SUAS MULHERZINHAS POR AÍ, E EU NÃO FALO NADA...  
  
Vegeta: EU COM OUTRAS MULHERES?  
  
Bulma: É SIM, NÃO SOU BURRA!  
  
Bulma se retira chorando da sala, e vai tomar um banho para se deitar...  
  
"Será, que ela gosta dele? Será que eu perdi ela? Com assim não dou atenção, ela ficou mais doida do q é?? Eu salvei este planeta, e ela diz q eu não me importo com ela?? Não vou agir como esse terráqueos bobalhões, com esse sentimentalismo banal, ou será que já estou.....ahhhhh porque tô me preocupando desse jeito? O que tá acontecendo? Minha mulher tá saindo com outro, meu filho fica só na frente daquela sucata, e a minha filha treinando, o q está acontecendo aqui? Por que eu tô com esse orgulho todo??"  
  
Bulma estava na banheira chorando, pq ela não sabia o q fazer, enquanto o amor da vida dela não dava a mínima para ela, tinha um homem maravilhoso que apareceu na vida dela com todas as "qualidades" que Vegeta não tinha, ela realmente estava bem embaraçada, tinha jogado um monte de coisas da cara do Vegeta, ela tava achando que ele nunca mais iria falar com ela " Ai meu deus, o q eu fiz? Não sei o que faço, tudo tá errado, meu marido não tá mais nem aí para mim, mas tem um homem maravilhoso se importando comigo"  
  
Seu pensamento é interrompidos com alguém entrando no banheiro, era Vegeta que estava atras da Bulma para conversar..  
  
Bulma: Quem é?? Quem tá aí???  
  
Vegeta entra no banheiro calado, tira a roupa e abre o box e entra na banheira sentando no lado oposto ficando de frente com a Bulma.  
  
Bulma: Olha Vegeta se vc veio aqui, para me ofender, ou brigar comigo..  
  
Vegeta olha no olho da Bulma e diz: Bulma, eu vim aqui para resolvermos essa situação...  
  
Bulma ficou chocada com aquela cena, ela não ouvia mais nada a não ser seu coração batendo.  
  
"Ai o q eu fiz? Ele vai me deixar....agora eu sei, como eu pude ficar em duvida entre Vegeta e Shun? Eu realmente amo esse homem, nunca poderia ficar sem ele"  
  
Vegeta olha para a água que está na altura do seu peito e começa: Hoje tive medo de te perder, nunca me imaginei dizendo isso para mulher nenhuma, mas vc...vc é diferente, e não quero perder vc para ninguém, eu sei que não tenho dado muita atenção já faz um tempo, mas com esse treinamento da Bra, me lembrou o passado, eu fiquei diferente, não sei explicar o q aconteceu, eu até deixei Trunks bater na Bra, e nem porque deixei vc de lado, vc lá com aquele cara todo esse tempo, ele vindo aqui todo dia, não sei mesmo...  
  
Vegeta respira fundo: me perdoe Bulma, vou tentar ser um melhor marido para vc, pelo menos dentro de casa...  
  
Bulma estava com lágrimas nos olhos de arrependimento e de emoção por ver seu amado lhe dizendo aquelas palavras, então ela vai em direção ao seu marido senta no seu colo, passa seus braços sobre o pescoço dele e olhando nos olhos negros:  
  
Não precisa se desculpar, eu fui uma boba de duvidar do meu amor por vc, não posso discordar que vc não tem me dado atenção, mas eu te entendo, gosto do jeito que vc é, não precisa mudar, só peço que volte a me dar atenção pelo menos quando estivermos sozinhos...  
  
Vegeta sorri, e a beija como se fosse a ultima vez, que ele pudesse toca- lá . Ele a pega na cintura fazendo com que se encaixem perfeitamente, para ama- la, mais uma vez.  
  
Bulma agora, está mais feliz mas não aliviada pois tinha algo pendente para resolver.  
  
O treinamento da Bra continuava indo bem, mas não estava mais com tanta raiva do seu irmão, afinal ele tinha arranjado uma namoradinha, e tinha largado mão de encher o saco dela, mas ela ainda continuava treinando, talvez por fazer seu pai feliz, porque agora, não é só mais a Pan, que é uma guerreira sayadin, tem a Bra que agora sabe lutar, e que possa talvez lutar com a Pan no mesmo nível (pq a Pan treina desde pequena).  
  
Bulma resolveu conversar com Shun esclarecer as coisas com ele, explicar o que tinha acontecido entre eles.  
  
Eles marcaram um lugar e foram se encontrar (sem o vegeta saber é lógico) Shun: Oi Bulma, então como vai???  
  
Bulma: Olha, Shun vou ser sincera, semana passada eu conversei com Vegeta, e a gente se entendeu, as coisas, estão realmente boas agora, e eu não quero ficar sem isso, você é um bom amigo, e uma pessoa maravilhosa, foi tudo q eu sonhei um dia na minha vida, mas tenho Vegeta agora, e sei que amo muito ele, e ele me ama, mesmo com essa frieza dele, mas que gosto muito.  
  
Shun estava desanimado, porque durante esse tempo todo de amizade, ele achava que Bulma iria ficar com ele, por causa da distancia entre ela e Vegeta, e nesse tempo, eles ficaram muito amigos, e conversaram muito, e acabaram sabendo demais um do outro.  
  
Shun depois de uma longa pausa resolve falar:  
  
- já que vc quer assim, vou deixar vc viver com seu marido, foi ótimo conhecer você, não vou mais te procurar,...,desde que eu me separei nunca tinha encontrado uma pessoa que unisse beleza e inteligência numa pessoa só, espero q eu tenha ajudado nessa reconciliação...  
  
Shun se levanta, dá um abraço bem caloroso em Bulma e se despede dela.  
  
Bulma sorri, e agradece.  
  
Um dia Bra resolveu para de treinar, porque nem sabia mais porque estava treinando, afinal ela gostava mesmo é de fazer compras com a Maron, e estava começando a ficar muito musculosa, e assim ela não ia achar roupa para ela e nem os meninos iriam olha para ela, e também nem sentia mais raiva do seu irmão, estava contente por ele ter achado uma menina q ele realmente gostasse, porque cada semana ele tava com uma e essa agarrou o coração dele, mas lá no fundo ela tava contente por ter dado um soco no seu irmão, fazendo com que ele sentisse o pequeno poder dela, mesmo tomando uma grande porrada depois. Acabaram tendo um respeito mutuo, sem um encher o saco do outro, vivendo harmoniosamente.  
  
Nota: Esse foi meu primeiro fic, então não ligue os erros, as repetições de palavras e assim por diante e também não me massacrem! ^_^ Pretendo aperfeiçoar cada vez mais! 


End file.
